cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Awards and Medals of the New Pacific Order
This is a list of all the Awards & Medals used by the New Pacific Order. Imperial Awards The Imperial Awards are a series of five different medals that were first awarded on 25 April 2007. They are designed to celebrate Pacifican achievement and innovation, commissioned after the end of Great War III following the Order's victory over Aegis. There have only been three award ceremonies throughout all of Pacifica's history, once in 2007, another time in 2008 and again in 2010. Each medal is for a particular field. The Pacifican Chancellor's Medal is awarded for those Pacifican's who show an excellence in innovation and desire to improve Pacifica through whatever department they are involved in. These Pacificans are hard working and tireless in their drive to better the alliance without actively seeking reward for themselves. The following have been awarded the Pacifican Chancellor's Medal. The Pacifican Medal for Economic Excellence is awarded to those in the field of finance - specifically the Bank and the Tech Corp. These people oversee the transfer of billions of Francos and hundreds of thousands of units of tech throughout all of the Pacifica, in a bid to make the alliance stronger. Without these hard working men and women, the tech and money would not flow as well as it does to this day. The following people have been awarded the Pacifican Medal for Economic Excellence. The Order of Pacifica Medal is given to those who excel in the Military area of Pacifica, including the Military Command, the Military Intelligence and Praetorian Guard. The Military Command of the Order is one the oldest institutions, and following the victories of Great War II and Great War III, the Military stood as a pinnacle of the Order's organisation and dedication. Even after these times however, the Military remained flexible, adapting to different needs and changing over time when required. The following have been awarded the Order of Pacifica Medal. The Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence recognizes those in the field of Diplomatics, including the building and maintainanence of relationships with the Order's allies. Prior to Great War II, the Diplomatic Corps had spent time building up friendships with alliances that would eventually come together to form the World Unity Treaty, who would also be instrumental in the later victories in Great Wars II and III. Everyone in the Diplomatic Corps at the different levels, from the Legates to the Special Envoys and down to the Ambassadors helps to maintain the Diplomatic Corp, and whenever necessary helping to improve the Corp. The following have been award the Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence. The Pacifican Citadel Medal is awarded for excellence in work within the Orders Internal Affairs departments, among those include the Recruitment Corp and the Mentor Corp, as well as the Academy which is not necessarily counted as Internal Affairs., each playing a special part in maintaining a strong Pacifica. For example, the Recruiting Corps brings new blood to the gates of Pacifica, where the members of the Academy vet them before deciding to accept or deny them. If a person is successful in gaining membership within Pacfica then the Mentor Corp is there to help them. But the IA departments have undergone constant change to update and reinvent themselves, to continue the excellent work they do. The following have been award the Pacifican Citadel Medal. Military Awards Note: War Ribbons are not covered in this section, see Military Command of the New Pacific Order Pacifican's Light The Pacifican's Light award is a medal awarded by the High Command of Pacifica to distinct members of Pacifica's Military, who over their length of service have showed a drive to improve Pacifica's military to make it even more efficient and effective. The award is one of the rarer ones handed out, having been done so only a few times in its history since it's inception on the orders of Umbrae Noctem and Koona in late 2007. To date, the award has been handed out to Lts, Colonels, a General. A former Cryptographer in the Military Intelligence was also recognised for the work he had preformed. The following have been awarded this medal: Pacifica Outstanding Unit Award - File:Pacificaoutstandingunitho6.png Recruiter Corps Awards - File:Recruiter_medal_2.png - File:Recruiter_medal_1.png - File:Ab1lec.jpg.png - File:BronzeRC.png Praetorian Guard Awards - File:Praetorianlight2.png - File:Pg1m1tn0.png - File:pg3m1ru5.png - File:pg6m1mx2.png - File:pg6.png - File:Pg1y-1 - File:Pg1y3myg8.png‎ - File:Pg1y6m.png‎ - File:Pglengthaward.png - File:NPOpg2y-1.png - File:Pg2y3mpj1.png‎ - File:Pg2y6msn7.png‎ - File:NPO PG 3yr 9mo Service Award.png - File:Pg3ytx6.png - File:Pg3y3mlr6.png - File:Pg3y6myn6.png - File:Pg3y9mfn8.png - File:Pgr2.png Bank Awards The Banking Stars The First Class Banking Star is awarded to those who have consistently rendered outstanding services and unwavering dedication in the field of Economics or who have rendered services particularly in the field of alliance wide logistical support. The Second Class Banking Star is awarded to bankers who excel in any field of banking, be it service length, list compilation or aid management. The Banking Stars were first awarded on 10 April 2008, and again awarded on 26 January 2010. The Badge for Banking Under Fire - File:BankingUnderFireBank.png The Banking Cross - File:BankingHonors.png Council Awards - File:Innovation rumble award.png - File:20Q.png Diplomatic Corps Awards - File:Diplo_Medal_of_Innovation.jpg - Image:Diploribbon.png - File:Diplomedal.png - File:Diploribbonplus.png Tech Corp Awards - File:Armageddon proc award.png - File:Armageddon dispatch award.png - File:Techcorpsbronze.png - File:Distinguished Managers Award.png - File:TC Exec Medal for Excellence.png Media Awards - File:MediaExcellence.png - File:MediaLeadership.png - File:5 articles.png - File:10 articles.png - File:20 articles.png - File:40 articles.png Category:New Pacific Order Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order Category:Images of the New Pacific Order